ChalkZone-Snap Out Of It!
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: When Penny is in charge of ChalkZone for a while, chaos unfolds as Snap is in the Real World and Skrawl returns. Can she prove herself as a great artist? And where is Rudy when you need him?
1. Chapter 1

**ChalkZone-"Snap Out Of It!"**

Date Originated: 3/10/14

Here is my very FIRST ChalkZone fanfiction. I really hope I can get reviews for this, and I believe its a good story I wrapped up. I hope you enjoy!

**PLOT**: _With Rudy out of state for a while, Penny takes charge of Chalkzone. But consequences tenfold when Snap gets trapped in the Real World._

* * *

Chapter 1

**T**he Night Zone gave a terrifying shake, the Day Zone vibrated. Citizens of ChalkZone screamed in fright and dart in terror.

One Zoner staggered for his chalky life, with a huge dragon monster trailing behind him. It was fierce with its claws and tail, and the blue and white Zoner is running out of luck.

Snap, despite how small and weak compared to the chalk monster, desired to fight. He would never leave a fight.

"C'mon right here! Show me what those claws are made'um!"

The dragon grits its teeth, roaring out its warm and sticky breath that blown the little guy away.

Snap collapsed on his knees. Aggravation sinked into him and every strand of dread soaked his face.

"Rudy! Where are you?"

He asked, but there was no answer.

That only lead his anger and anxiety to escalate.

He darted to the monster, standing defensively with his fists held high.

"C'mon! Give me your best shot!"

He swung his fists around, but it didn't harm the chalk creature enough. It seemed every attack he made was useless.

The creature swung its tail, smacking the Zoner in the head, and Snap was flung into the atmosphere of ChalkZone. So high even that he fell into a random portal to...the Real World.

He crashed into something _hard_, something heavy. He didn't see it coming because he was so fast. He bounced back to a wall, and the pain bumped up in his chalky skin.

He slammed his face to the ground, and all he could see was black. The last thing he heard was the dragon's roar.

* * *

A muffled voice screams his name, full of concern. Whatever happened was not what he expected.

A giant chalk dragon came out of nowhere and ravaged Chalkzone. _Yeah, that's surprising for you._

The voice became clearer, it was kind and gentle, but filled and thickened with worry.

"...Rudy?...Bucko?" Snap questioned, breaking out of unconsciousness.

"No, its not him. It's me."

It took a moment for Snap to realize who it was: Penny Sanchez.

"Buckette...," he mumbled with a dazed smile, "...You...wouldn't believe...what I've been through. Some'm bad happened in ChalkZone, some'm bad!"

Penny sighed, and quickly erase the portal on the chalkboard.

"I know," she replied, "The chalk dragon. It took most of its way to the Real World to harm it, but I defended the portal and you enough so that predicament won't happen."

"Don't you see how big it was?" Snap snapped, still in his groggy state, "It was tall, and mean and it breathe fire! Oh...where's Rudy when you need him?"

Penny slouched at that sentence. Rudy's been gone for a while. He had to go up north in order to visit his family relatives, leaving Penny to take care of ChalkZone.

"Rudy...told me to take care of ChalkZone," she responded, "I tried so hard to stop the dragon, but I'm not as good as Rudy."

"Ah puh-shaw! When you were on Skrawl's side, your drawings were off the top creepy!"

Penny wasn't sure to take that as a compliment or insult.

"...Um...thanks?"

"Did ya got some of that magic chalk?"

"Yes...but...I don't think it'll be useful against-"

She paused, staring at Snap. Snap's expression changed to worry fast.

"Wha...what do you mean? What do you mean you don't think-"

"Snap...the dragon...even though I defended the portal, he...he might-"

"Might what?"

This wasn't going to make the Zoner feel any better.

"He...might...he might still get into the Real World..."

"I have no idea what are you talking-"

"The dragon...he was created by...Terry. But, even though Terry's not here, the monster is being influenced by..."

Snap grabbed her shirt, screaming,

"Buckette, please! You gotta-"

"...By Skrawl."

Snap was _frozen_, all fear was present.

Penny gulped, she too was in fright.

"_And Skrawl is trying to get into the Real World..."_

* * *

Okay, how was that? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think and maybe I'll make more!


	2. Chapter 2

ChalkZone-"Snap Out Of It!"

Here we go, Chapter 2! Thank you for the reviews so much! I really appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 2

The next hour was dreary, silent.

Penny wrapped bandages around Snap's cuts, her face washed with worry.

"Oh Snap...what happened back there?" she questioned him.

"I just told ya, somethin' bad!"

Penny could tell he was upset. He's just either frustrated by the dragon or by Rudy's disappearance.

Some thought caught up in Penny's mind: It isn't like Rudy to not tell Snap what's going on. So...how did that happen, and _why_?

She focused her attention to Snap, who was just staring at the ceiling, on top of Penny's bed. She couldn't stand to see him like this.

"Snap...are you ok?"

Snap exhaled, turning to his right.

"No...Penny, why did this happen? If I wasn't so...egotistical as you put it, then I would of defeated that dragon anyway!"

"Snap, it's not your-"

"...Forget it. I...I just miss Rudy, buckette."

"I know, I miss him too."

She moved closer to Snap, grabbing his hand to soothe it.

She wants to cheer him up so badly, but she saw how he was also worried about the dragon and the Real World.

What fear him the most is what Skrawl would do in the Real World, to draw on the blackboard and create.

The town was now in drought due to summer heat, so there would be no rain for a while. And, to make matters worse, creators like Rudy and Penny were powerless with the chalk in the Real World.

"Snap...please...it's going to be okay, no need to worry about it."

"You saw what that dragon did, did ya?"

Penny sighed. It was a dangerous creation.

"Yes, I did. The moment I was about to go to ChalkZone to check on you, I saw you bump your head into my desk, and you bounced to the wall, knocked out cold. The dragon came in with a snarl, and I couldn't believe it. He was huge, and red and scaly...with dark eyes. Then, I defended the portal by using the chalkboard I had, dropping stuff I erase on the board, but...it wasn't easy."

Snap grunted angrily, his fists clench and his teeth grind.

"Grr...wait til I get my hands on...-"

He paused, tensing up as pain flashed into his body.

He emits a scream of pain, which screeched Penny's ears.

"Snap!"

She cried, watching her friend from standing on the bed to collapsing into her arms,

"Snap, what's wrong?"

Snap spoke through clenched teeth.

"Penny...it...hurts...that dragon...banged me up good."

"Oh dear...should I-"

"No!"

The shout startled Penny.

"Don't go face that monster alone! You'll be crushed!"

Penny blinked, worried.

"I...I was just going to get more bandages..."

Then, Snap grew a sheepish grin.

"Heh...my bad...just forget I said anything."

"I didn't know you worry so much."

"Buckette...just forget it."

Snap just continued to lay in Penny's arms. Somehow, he felt safe this way...cuddling near a friend.

He felt more and more relaxed as he just stayed in one piece. He eventually yawned and fell asleep, deprived from exhaustion and the pain that was influencing it.

Penny smiled.

It was so sweet that he cuddled in her lap, hugging her waist. He was finally calm.

Yet, Penny wondered about the dragon, Skrawl, and what damage that has been done in ChalkZone. She hopes like residents like Blocky or Rapsheeba would be okay. She knows Snap cares about them so much, and Rapsheeba was his small little crush. He would be very angry and disappointed if something happened to her.

What she really wanted to know is just out of spite...how this dragon would do in the Real World.

Could he be as destructive as he was in ChalkZone? Could he hurt humans than any zoner can? Could such a zoner could ravage everything in his path?

Destruction would happen, and that's not only what Skrawl wants.

_Power_.

Could that be the reason why he wants to enter the Real World? It makes sense but...what advantage could he have in the Real World?

Then, Penny realized it: She was defenseless in the Real World, but she didn't care what will it took to beat Skrawl.

She picked up the Magic Chalk.

"_Alright, now matter if I'm not as good as Rudy, ChalkZone is counting on me...and I must save it before its too late._"

* * *

Okay, not a lot of stuff happened in this chapter, but I wanted to imply about Penny and Snap's friendship in this, since they'll be the main focus of this story.

And if anyone wants to know about Rudy, don't worry...I'll explain that in future chapters! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

ChalkZone-"Snap Out Of It!"

Here is Chapter 3, and I'm glad people are enjoying the story! Thanks for the support!

* * *

Chapter 3

Its been a day already and things have gotten bittersweet. Penny explained to Mrs. Sanchez that Snap was just a fellow friend she met in class...nothing extraordinary, and that he has enough goodies(Chalk supplies)to hang over.

Penny tried so hard to lift Snap's spirits up. Ever since Snap was trapped in the Real World, his mind was all wrapped up about Rudy. At times, Snap was just either stare at the window or at the ceiling, responding to Penny's questions immediately. He also worries of Penny taking out the dragon, and that she shouldn't go.

Penny then takes out Snap to the mall to make him happy. She feels that if Snap wasn't in a positive mood, that he wouldn't cooperate. As she stepped into the mall with a curious Snap, she watches him carefully as he darts around.

He zooms off to where the gym equipment was. He decided to use the jump rope, since the last time he used he was tied up. He leaped on it, and after a few minutes, he was tied around the ankles of the jump rope.

He sighs and drops the rope, then rushes over to where the weighs are. Penny looks in dread, immediately pushing Snap out of the way from using the equipment. Snap stared at her, perplexed.

"Um...Penny, what was that for?"

Penny dusts off her skirt and puts her hands on her hips.

"You should be careful, Snap. You know how dangerous the Real World could be."

"I know, I know, but buckette! I'm just getting started here, there's so much to exploriate!"

He runs off, and Penny follows.

Snap glances at the arcade machines, and pressed the buttons on the arcade machine. His eyes widened that nothing happened.

"Penny! This machine is broken!"

Penny giggled in spite of Snap's own curiosity of human machinery.

She grabs out a quarter from her purse, handing it to Snap.

"You insert the coin into the machine."

Snap raised a brow to this.

"Insert coin?"

he repeated, then did the procedure,

"Hmm...cool. An adventure of fighters on the streets..."

He grips on the controls and pressed rapidly after five minutes, not aware that Penny looked at him with a smile. After trying so hard, Snap accomplished the game.

"Yes! I did it! I won! Did ya see that, Penny?"

"Yes I did. You did great-"

"Hey, what's that?"

Penny strolled fast when Snap suddenly keeps exploring more.

* * *

Some things she wondered about recently: Things were slowly coming together. Snap in the Real World, the dragon being so strong, Skrawl's plan, Rudy's missing as it seemed...to all make sense.

The worst thought suddenly came to her: What if _Skrawl_ was behind Rudy's disappearance? What if he wasn't on a family vacation. And why she hasn't heard about his parents? The puzzle pieces are suddenly coming together.

Penny grabbed on Snap's shirt, too absorbed in her thoughts to notice that Snap was dragging her as he ran. Snap searched in separate stores, doing every activity he can pull in them. Eventually, he grew quiet and stopped running about. Penny glances at him.

"Snap...are you okay?"

"I'm fine...its just...all these things remind me of...Rudy..."

Penny exhaled.

"Snap...I...I hate to say this but...I think Rudy is gone because of Skrawl..."

"What?" Snap snapped at her in dread, "No...it can't be!"

"It makes sense, he didn't tell you what-"

"No! I won't believe it! He HAS to be okay, he HAS to be with his family! Not with that humpback potato bug!"

"Snap, listen-"

"No! I won't...he c-can't..."

Snap was trembling, and Penny placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Snap-"

"He can't be!"

"Please listen-"

"...Why did this happen?"

"We'll get him-"

"HE CAN'T BE!"

"...Snap, we'll help-"

"IT'S MY FAULT PENNY!"

Snap shouted at her with tears running down his cheeks.

"It's my fault...I didn't beat the dragon and look where it got me! I'm just a comical sidekick! I should've of helped him, and get him to safety! Its...my...fault! Its just my fault..."

Penny let him sobbed on her chest, and she ran her hand across his head.

"It's not your fault Snap...you couldn't defeat the dragon, and its not your fault what happened to Rudy. We'll find Rudy, I promise."

Penny felt Snap grip tighter on her waist.

"I hope so, Penny."

"_Wherever he is, I just hope he's safe_."

* * *

And...chapter 3 is done! Yay! I think I did good on this one. And chapter 4 will be something interesting! Stay tuned and please leave in reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

ChalkZone-"Snap Out Of It!"

Chapter 4...here we are! And this time, it FINALLY shows Rudy! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 4

_Anger...fear...agony..._

A jumble of emotions filled him as he fluttered his eyes open. He was weak, struggling to his feet. He looks around of his surroundings in awe.

It was...dark, with bars all around him. He was covered in dirt, with some of his own blood mixed into it.

It was the one creator that has been missing for weeks: Rudy Tabootie.

Rudy writhed in pain as he felt his body tense in pain.

He had a hard time remembering what happened. Why was he hurt? Where was his parents?

Then, it all came back to him...the chalk dragon...and Skrawl.

That monster caused so much destruction in ChalkZone, and he worried about that. His friends. He couldn't bare to see them stress out. Penny in constant fear and desperation, or Snap being worried sick and wanting to pound Skrawl.

His mind back-tracked to his parents...what could Skrawl do to them? Why would he? He huffed. Skrawl was evil, that just explains it.

He felt claw marks on his right cheek and arms, and the dirt caused an infection. He slammed his fists onto the ground, a furious glare was present on his face.

"Alright...no more fooling around...got to get to Penny and Snap...to...tell them what's going on!"

He searched into his pocket for a pair of chalk...there was none. His eyes widened. He had ALWAYS bring chalk with him, no matter what. The sudden thought that he had was that he was in ChalkZone, and the chalk dragon was there. With no chalk, he was _powerlesss_.

The chalk dragon edged closer to the cage, growling at the Great Creator.

"Well...well...well...look what we have here...how are you, Tabootie?"

Rudy gave a nasty snarl to him, gripping on the bars.

"You...you hurt me...take my chalk...harm my parents and...-"

"And send your little creation to the Real World, where he'll be trapped. Even if your darling, Penny shows up, I'll show her no mercy. I'm so...so fascinated Tabootie...fascinated how you're able to keep this up. If I let your parents suffer...If I ravage them...how would you respond?"

Rudy gulped, sweat pouring down from his temple.

"Y-You...you m-monster..."

"Oh, don't be so obvious, Tabootie. You know I'm a monster. Look at me, I look fantastic! Don't you think so?"

Rudy crossed his arms, gritting his teeth.

"Ravishing...," he spat angrily in a sarcastic manner.

The dragon chuckled.

"Oh, don't be so negative, Tabootie. Your friends are drowning in shame, your parents are shivering in fear...and YOU...the Great Creator...has all the pain to witness it."

"You demonic little...how dare you hurt my parents like that? And the way you think of harming them...they did NOTHING to you! Do you have ANY humanity for anyone?"

This made the dragon laugh even more in a sinister tone.

"If I did...then I wouldn't be enjoying this. I love the way you scream...and the way you stare at me in fright...its delicious!"

"What is Skrawl planning? Why is he trying to gain access to the Real World?"

The dragon's claw slowly crawl down Rudy's arm, digging into his skin. Rudy grunts and emits a yell of pain, vibrating.

He lastly glances at the dragon before the claws came to his face.

"_That answer, Tabootie...is something you have to answer yourself..._"

* * *

Man! I never thought of writing a villain so cruel before! ...Okay, I'll admit...I love crazy villains!

And I finally wrote about Rudy, which I never thought I do because I tried so hard to get his personality. But, I hope I did good.

Anyway, bring in reviews and I'll do Chapter 5 soon!


	5. Chapter 5

ChalkZone-"Snap Out Of It!"

Here is Chapter 5 everyone, I'm so happy by the views and reviews!

* * *

Chapter 5

Snap layed quietly onto Penny's bed, asleep. Penny watched him and placed the blanket over him, giving a sweet smile. She hopes he'll be happy and will at least gain confidence to help Rudy.

She somehow felt angered about Skrawl...her teeth clenched at the very thought of what Skrawl and the dragon would do to Rudy and his parents, she really hopes that she and Snap will rescue them soon.

Snap opened his eyes, yawning.

He realized how groggy he felt, and how warm he was by the blanket. He glances at Penny, rubbing his head.

"Penny...what happened?"

Penny ran her hand across Snap's cheek, concerned of how red his eyes were.

"You cried from earlier at the Mall, saying its your fault Rudy's gone...and you fell asleep in my arms. I'm really getting worried about you Snap...you look so _sad_...and you are doubting yourself...even though its not your fault that Rudy's gone."

Snap sighed.

"I know buckette...but...that dragon is somethin' fierce, he's not a simple threat. I tried so hard to...to stop him, but I failed. I guess he's the one responsible for me being trapped in the Real World."

Something _clicked_ into his mind.

"What if...he's the one who captured _Rudy_ for Skrawl?"

Penny blinked.

Why haven't she thought of that?

It certainly makes sense that the dragon is responsible for capturing Rudy for Skrawl. Even the fact that Snap was trapped in the Real World by the dragon makes sense. This was all Skrawl's _sick_, _twisted_ plan to go to the Real World in order to gain power. All he ever wanted was _power_.

"We have to find a way to rescue Rudy and his parents," Penny stated, placing her palm on her chin in deep thought, "Somehow we can get into ChalkZone while not being noticed by the dragon."

Snap smacked his lips and puts his fists up high.

"I can take him."

"No," Penny spoke in worry, "We have to elaborate a plan, and you're still in bad shape."

Snap shook his head, giving a determined stare.

"I don't care if I'm hurt, and I don't care if you're not as good as Rudy. You and I are going to knock off Skrawl and the dragon and save good ol' Rudy with his parents! I know this will be hard, this will be tough, but I can see that we can do it," he hands a piece of Magic Chalk to Penny, "No matter how bleak the days are."

Penny glances at the Magic Chalk in her hand, then at Snap. He was _right_.

No matter how dark the days were, the trio always came up with a way to save ChalkZone and the Real World.

But, what really surprised Penny was that how noble and loyal Snap spoke, and she felt glad. He has his confidence back.

* * *

"You're right," she remarked, "Rudy didn't let us down, and we won't let him down either. The way we can infiltrate the base of Skrawl's lair is going to need thinking...but we have to get in ChalkZone first."

Snap began squeezing Penny's arm in concern.

"But buckette...the dragon...how are we-"

"Don't worry, I got it covered."

She helds out a shield, one she got from the Mall for cases like this. It would work...hopefully.

She nervously draws a circle on her chalkboard, creating the portal.

She wields the shield up as they come into ChalkZone, and, to their shock, the dragon was there.

"Hello children, what purpose do you have in OUR domain?"

"Our?"

"Skrawl's and mine...oh, you should see all of those terrified faces...especially the Great Creator's...oh...how it brings music to my ears..."

Snap tightens his fists, shaking.

Penny notices and places her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. She knows well of Snap's rare temper...it has been shown before, and it only brings trouble. Keeping him calm would make it easier to get to the base with enough energy to move on.

The dragon curls his claw up to Penny's neck, saying in a sinister tone,

"My dear...such a beginner...oh how such a shame it would be if I just take that skill away...including that precious, delicious brain of yours."

Snap takes a step forward, in rage. His teeth grind as he focused on the dragon.

"_If you want a piece of Penny, you beast...you have to go through me, buckaso..._"

* * *

Yay! Chapter 5 done!

And at last, Penny and Snap are in ChalkZone, but how long will it last to save Rudy and his parents? Or, are they too late?

Find out in Chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

ChalkZone-"Snap Out Of It!"

Yay! Chapter 6 is here, and it sure is a doozy! Note: The scene with Penny and the dragon is DarkHounoumon's idea, so I give her credit for it! Thanks girl!

* * *

Chapter 6

The dragon's claws were merely an inch away from Snap, and Snap shivered as his body temperature decreased around the dragon.

The dragon smiled insanely, smiling so wide you can see his bloody teeth. He chuckled as Snap took a defensive stance in front of Penny.

"So you were created as a superhero? Funny, so comical that you put your life to protect others', I say it shows how weak you are...that is quite easier that I'll take you down..."

His claw began dragging Snap even closer to the dragon. Snap felt his world became freezing, and his heart pumping rapidly. He gave a shallow breath as he was ready to fight.

That only made the dragon even more amused.

"Oh...such a nuisance you are...yet so strong and confident...oh how it would be horrible if I...take all that spirit _away_."

Snap breathed heavily, trying his hardest to wash away that anxiety, but the dragon was escalating it. He felt his anger fuel him as images of Rudy filled his head.

He emits a battle cry as he charged to the dragon, his fists darting to him...but the dragon caught both his fists in _crushing terror_.

The dragon began squeezing as he tried to escape the dragon's grasp...but he couldn't _move_.

The dragon's tail whacked at him, causing him to flung to the ground with a slam. Snap slowly got back to his feet, his world _spinning _and _blurring_. He could barely hear Penny's worried cry and saw the girl was attempting to attack.

"No...," he weakly stated to Penny, "...Don't...don't attack...that's what he-" he was cut off as the dragon clash his claws to his face, and he felt himself flying against a tree. He could only see a _mash_ of colors as he witnessed Penny came to the dragon.

"P-Penny...buckette...no..," he wheezed, crawling to the two in fear, "Don't...don't do this...it's just...what he...wants."

Penny took a few steps back, her head craned to stare up at the dragon. The feeling of the dragon being this close was _horrible_. Her heart beating _fast_, she raised up her Magic Chalk in an attempt to defend herself. She didn't get far when the dragon suddenly pressed a claw against her chin, a clear _threat_.

"Lower your weapon or I will get to see what the inside of your neck looks like..." The dragon hissed in a low voice, his eyes narrowed.

Penny gulped and lowered her chalk shakingly. The dragon then smiled once more, cruelty dripping from it.

"D_ear little Penny_...if what Skrawl said about you is true, you are...quite the _intelligent_ person. Wouldn't it be a shame if I...took all that _away_...?"

Penny gulped and moved back from the dragon. She didn't get far when the dragon's tail curled around her, trapping her in place. Her arms were now pinned at her sides. She was tugged closer, her feet dragging on the ground.

The dragon reached down and pressed his claw against her skull. "Yes...A little _pressure _right here..." He pressed his claw a little harder on her head, causing Penny to wince. "It would be all _over_. All your intelligence..._gone_."

That didn't make Penny feel better. She didn't reply because she was so afraid of that monster. She heard Snap grunting as the Zoner tried to move up to face the dragon, and he wobbled.

Snap was in a dizzy _tangle_ of a mess, and couldn't think of a way to attack. His eyelids droop as he reached for Penny.

"P-Penny..."

It was no _use_, he was too hurt and weak to move or fight. The dragon caught him with his hand, his dark eyes glowed at Snap. Snap lowered his head as his world turned _dark_, and he was unconscious.

The dragon baffled darkly, now both holding the children in his arms.

"_Now...let's go see the Great Creator...shall we_?"

* * *

Man...suspense is really driving up the wall in this climax. Well, I hope you enjoy this and leave reviews!

Chapter 7 is another Rudy chapter, YAY!


	7. Chapter 7

ChalkZone-"Snap Out Of It!"

Chapter 7, the LONGEST chapter ever written! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Chapter 7

All time was tedious to Rudy. He waited impatiently for Penny and Snap, anxiety fill his veins. He heard grunting and yelling as a shadow cast over him, and sound of a metallic door slamming startled him.

Rudy heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming his way. Although he didn't want to, he opened his eyes and lifted up his head. He was not surprised at all by what he was seeing. Just like before, just like he always did, the dragon was approaching his cage. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know it was him; he know those scraping claws anywhere.

In a moment, he thought he was hallucinating when he heard someone scream his name. It sounded a lot like Snap. A yell ringed his ear. That sounds like Penny. He shook his head to focus.

The dragon stopped in front of his cage, that nasty smile on his face. The dragon's long tail wriggled wildly, the dim light of the room shining off his crimson scales. The dragon stared at him with those cold dark eyes and lowered his head.

"How are you today, Great Creator? Feeling better?" The voice was sarcastic and laced with malice.

Ruby grunted as he climbed up to his feet. He refused to show weakness to this dragon. This red beast had been trying to break him since he came here, so Skrawl could control him better. He was not going to allow that to happen.

Getting onto his feet, he stumbled forward and winced. The dragon had done a number on him, and he was getting worse as the days went by. He held his side, where the dragon had left a gash with his claws. Still, he managed to stay on his feet and he glared at the dragon in defiance.

"You...you are going to pay for this..." Rudy seethed through his teeth.

The dragon chortled at this. "Oh my...you really think so?" He raised a paw and placed it on his chest. "You are so positive that I am going to pay for what I'm doing...and yet...there you are..." He pointed a claw at Rudy. "Trapped in a cage with no Magic Chalk. Tell me dear boy...how do you think you can stop me?"

Rudy growled at the dragon hatefully. He didn't reply. What could he say to this dragon? It wasn't like he was going to listen to reason. This dragon has shown he has no remorse for his actions. He doesn't care who he hurts. This was all just one big game to him.

The dragon lowered his head and tilted it to the side in slight curiosity. "Silent treatment...okay then. It's not like I came here for a long conversation anyway." The dragon moved away from the cage a little. His tail arched to the side, the sharp tip glinting in the little light. "I came here for...something else."

Rudy looked at the dragon, confused. What was he planning this time? Normally, when he came in here, he would torture him a little. Toy with him as he screamed in pain. But so far, the dragon hadn't done that yet. He was up to something...but what?

The dragon turned his head until a dark eye was cast on him. Rudy shuddered at the sight of it. He could imagine what the inflicted on Penny and Snap by staring at those eyes. Those dark eyes...there was definite hidden promise in there. Even though the dragon hadn't said what he was going to do...just looking at those eyes, Rudy knew he wasn't going to like it. He gulped and took a step back. His eyes softened a little, though his eyes remained narrowed.

"I know it's the scheduled time for me to hurt you. But you know what? I'm in for...doing things a little different. You see, I know how much you love your parents, and how much they love you..."

Rudy's eyes widened in horror. He could feel his blood turning colder. He took another step back as the dragon turned around to face him, his face paling more than it already was.

"Perhaps, it's time for a little...family reunion. Wouldn't you say?" The dragon inquired as he headed back towards the cage, his tail twisted into the air. "After all...I think they'd like to see how well their son is doing...don't you think?"

The cage door was opened, but Rudy had no chance to run. The dragon's large forearm strode inside, the claws reaching out for him. Rudy backed away as he could. But it was useless.

The dragon's fingers wrapped around his leg and he was dragged out. He gripped the ground, his nails scratching it, as he tried to get away. It was useless and soon he was lifted into the air, dangling helplessly in front of the dragon's large, fanged head.

The dragon sneered at Rudy, his pupils, almost invisible by his dark eye whites, dilating. "Come on now, Great Creator..." He started to walk off, dragging Rudy behind like a rag doll. "Let's go see mommy and daddy..."

* * *

Before Rudy knew it, the dragon had taken him down the cave tunnel that led him to where his parents were. The dragon and Skrawl had separated him from his parents in hopes of controlling him more, and just to be sadistic. He could tell his parents were down this way because he could hear his mother crying.

At the sound of this, the dragon's grin broadened. The sight of it sickened Rudy. Of course this foul monster would get off on their pain. The dragon was a total sadist, taking pleasure in others' misery. Hearing his parents cry like this must be the highlight of his day.

Soon they reacted the location of where his parents were. With the structure of the room, all the stalagmites and stalactites, it was a little hard to see them at first. But he could tell they were there. His heart clenched when he saw his mother leaning against her father, crying. It sounded like they were talking, but from this distance, he couldn't tell what they were saying. They hadn't taken notice of the dragon yet. He wondered how long that would last.

The dragon slowly strode over, despite being large, he could he be very quiet at times. Rudy winced as the dragon dragged him along the ground behind him, keeping him out of sight for the time being. The dragon was quite skilled at moving on just three legs. He deduced that his wings allowed him to walk lightly even in a situation like this.

When they got closer, Rudy could finally hear what his parents were saying. He flinched as he listened. What he heard made his heart clench even more.

"Oh J-Joe...what are we going to do?" Mrs. Tabootie cried, her face pressed against Mr. Tabootie's shoulder. "Th-Those m-monsters took our son...And w-we don't know if..."

"Shh...It'll be okay, Milly..." Mr. Tabootie said. There was a crack in his voice. He was trying to remain strong for his wife, but he was clearly starting to break himself. "We'll...we'll find a way out of this..."

Mrs. Tabootie lifted her head up and stared at Mr. Tabootie. "But what if we don't? We're supposed to protect to protect Rudy from danger, but now look at us.." She lowered and started to sob harder. "He's been separated from us and we don't know what happened to him. F-For all we know, he might be..."

Mr. Tabootie started to speak. "I..." He stopped when he lifted up his head. "You..."

At this, Mrs. Tabootie turned her head. Her eyes widened in shock and fear. "The dragon..."

The dragon managed to sneak quite close to them without the parents realizing he was there. He still stood on three legs, a front limb bent behind him as he hid Rudy from their sights. His long tail arched in the air, the tip swinging from side to side like an anxious cat ready to pounce.

The dragon lowered his long neck towards them, putting his mouth close to the iron bars that held the parents in. He eyed them almost hungrily, licking his open mouth with that slimey tongue of his. His dark eyes pratically bored into their souls.

The two parents got up from the ground and took a few steps back. They stared at the dragon in horror. Their bodies shivered. Although they hadn't been hurt by the dragon, they still learned to fear him. And the dragon could still easily decide to hurt them on a moment's notice. He already showed interest in doing so, much to Rudy's horror.

"Hello, parents of the Great Creator..." The dragon said in a voice that was almost soothing if it weren't coming from a cruel psychopath. "How are you doing this fine day?"

"Why do you keep calling our boy the Great Creator? What are you talking about?" Mr. Tabootie asked, confusion laced on his voice. "And what have you done with him?"

"Where did you take our son?" Mrs. Tabootie demanded.

The dragon chuckled coldly. "Oh he didn't tell you? That is...a shame. I thought he would trusted his own parents.."

The parents looked at the dragon with confused expressions.

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Tabootie asked.

"Such a...disappointment it must be to find out about one of your boy's biggest secrets. Something that he trusted his friend Penny with..." His grin broaded, tilting his head a little to the side. "But not his own parents. Such a shame don't you think?"

Rudy's eyes widened at this. The dragon striking at the trust that he had with his parents...that was such a low move. He didn't expect less from this dragon.

Mr. Tabootie, despite his fear, growled at the dragon. "Now you see here! Rudy trusts us! He knows he can tell us anything!"

"Oh he does, does he?' The dragon chortled, flashing his sharp teeth. "If that is the case, how come he didn't tell you about ChalkZone? If he trusts you so much, then why he didn't clue in on this place? He trusted Penny enough with that information...so naturally he must have told you, right?"

The parents fell silent at this, their eyes slowly widening.

The dragon smiled triumphantly. "I thought not. Oh how much it must hurt to know that your own son doesn't trust you enough to tell you these things..." The dragon paused, as if to let the parents have a little time to let this sink in. Then he said, "But no matter...perhaps you can ask him yourself..."

The parents looked at the dragon at this. Their eyes were wide with shock and fear. The dragon's grin broadened at their expressions, talking pleasure in the mental pain he was inflicting them.

"...Rudy...?" Mrs. Tabootie whispered softly.

The dragon nodded his head. "Here, why don't you say hello?"

* * *

With that, the dragon dragged Rudy out from behind him. He lifted Rudy in the air and held him out dangling in front of the cage. His claws were wrapped around his leg. Rudy started at his parents, his expression filled with pain and fear. His parents gasped at the condition of their son, their bodies shaking as their eyes trailed along his body and noted all the bloody wounds he had.

"Mom...dad..." Rudy said softly.

"Rudy!" Mrs. Tabootie cried, putting her hands to her mouth.

"What have you done to him, you monster?!" Mr. Tabootie cried, anger laced on his wounds.

The dragon chuckled. "I just...had a little fun with him, that's all...he has been a quite...an entertaining toy for me to play with..."

Mrs. Tabootie, tears moving down her face, shouting, "Please let him go! Stop hurting him! Please!"

"Ah...music to my ears..." The dragon said. "I so love it when my victims beg and plea for mercy. It makes this all...so much more enjoyable..."

Mr. Tabootie glared hatefully at the dragon. He pointed a finger at him and shouted, "Put our boy down!"

The dragon's eyes twinkled. "Oh I'll put him down all right.."The dragon sneered as he raised Rudy higher. "How this?"

The dragon slammed Rudy into the ground. Rudy let put a cry of pain upon impact. A rush of pain swept through his body as he laid there on his stomach, his foot still gripped by the monster. The impact caused him to bite his tongue and how blood was dripped from his mouth. He let put a bloodcurdling scream and gave a few whimpers of pain. His face stained with tears. Then at last, the dragon let go, and Rudy gave a sigh of relief.

"Rudy! Are you okay?" Mrs. Tabootie asked, she sucked in a shaky breath as she looked into Rudy's eyes. "Please tell me you're okay..."

"I..." Rudy started to say until he let out another scream as the dragon plunged a claw into his back.

"Rudy!" his parents cried.

"_And you're next_..."

* * *

Boy, that was long! And chapter 8 will have more intense stuff! Yay! Please leave reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

ChalkZone-"Snap Out Of It!"

Here we go, chapter 8! Be warned that this chapter is a shocker! Leave reviews!

* * *

Chapter 8

Snap's head _pounded_.

Pounded like a hammer, nailing his cranium to no ends. His mind was sluggish and groggy, unable to register what's going on. A scream of plea ringed his ears, and it sounded familiar. His white eyes slowly opened, his vision lop-sided and blurry. He focused on the sight of Penny, groaning.

"...B-Buckette...wha...what happened?"

His tone was scratchy and quiet, and it pains him. Penny sighed, touching her glasses to adjust. "The dragon happened." She turned her head to gaze at the surroundings. "We have to hurry, Rudy needs us."

The background around them was _dark _and _misty_, hard to see. It was _foggy_, cloudy. It was a place Snap hasn't recognized, at all.

"Where...where are we?" Penny shakes her head, clenches her eyes. Concerning Snap for that matter. "What's wrong?" "Snap...I...I tried to stop the dragon...I really did...but he's...too strong. We're in...a _cell_." Her last two words were muffled and in a whisper, and Snap was gawking at her.

"N...No...you...you FIGHT him?" Penny crossed her arms. "You 'fought' him," she correct, "...and why are you worrying about this? YOU were the one who attempted to attack first!" "He was trying to kill us!" "I had the chalk! And besides, if we go with my plan, this would be easier and we-"

She paused as a cell opened. She and Snap watch in horror as they saw the dragon dragged Rudy down a tunnel. They were shocked to see his condition. Blood painted on his skin, claw marks and criss-crossed scratches on his face, arms, and back. His outfit was dirty and torn from all that torture.

Penny blinked, tears forming on the corners of her eyes. She couldn't imagine what Rudy has been through. It was hard to see him like this. Snap shivered, his eyes the size of moons. He shake mostly of anger at the dragon. What kind of person has FUN torturing innocent people? Innocent _children_? That was _cold_, vulgar. The dragon was heartless, completely heartless.

What really puzzled, perplexed Penny was that she hardly heard a thing from Skrawl. All she heard about is Skrawl going to the Real World, nothing else. It was a mystery. Skrawl has the plan to access the Real World, and show the Real World his wrath. But nothing. There was NOTHING heard from him.

What if Skrawl was in the Real World already? Or..._no_. That thought would be too horrible to imagine. The darhon wouldn't do that, would he?

Snap eyed the prisoners around the room, sighing. He's dying to find Rudy, rescue him, rescue the prisoners, and save ChalkZone and the Real World. He has the potential to save them...he's just wasn't sure what Skrawl wants. What the dragon _desires_.

The dragon opened the cell, revealing Rudy. Penny and Snap gaped in shock of their injured friend. The dragon violently slammed Rudy to the ground, chuckling as the drawer screamed. Penny and Snap rushed to Rudy, overwhelming with fear.

"Rudy? Bucko!" Snap yelled, shaking Rudy with worry, "Bucko! Please, speak! You gotta wake up!" His head turned to Penny, trembling. "Buckette! You gotta draw somethin'!"

Penny slowly walks toward the dragon, grabbing the Magic Chalk from her pocket, eyeing the dragon fiercly.

"What have you done to him? Why hurt him when he did NOTHING to you?" "Why not? Its such a pleasure to watch the strong, intelligent Great Creator break down under my will. It will take some time, but eventually...he'll be mine."

"What do you want him for? And you still haven't answered my question...what is Skrawl planning?"

The dragon laughed inhumane, as if it was a game. A joke. That's what he always think it is. A game.

"_Skrawl...is DEAD._"


	9. Chapter 9

ChalkZone-"Snap Out Of It!"

Chapter 9, another amazing chapter! This is the Penny VS. the dragon chapter, and I tried as much as I can with this chapter, so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

It was _shocking_.

The villain they known for years, the villain known as Skrawl...was _dead_.

The dragon moved close to the trio, grinning. "You three are quite the inseparatable team. You know Snap, you have a lot of faith in your creator." Snap's fists tightened. "Don't change the subject," he hissed. The dragon smirked, finding a weak spot. "How long have you last saw him, hmmmm? Four weeks Snap, four weeks. I'm surprised you still believe in him, as he is useless to protect ChalkZone."

"Shut up," Snap muttered as his eyes clenched shut. The dragon continued in the wound. "You know how important ChalkZone is, and yet the Great Creator can't save his own town, a threat such as I?" "Shut. Up." "I remember how important Blocky and Rapsheeba are to you...it would be such a shame if I just simply...drown them in _misery_." "Blocky is just a kid, back off. And Rapsheeba done nothin' to you!"

Penny darts closer to the dragon. The dragon lunged. Penny needs to think of a way to stop this menace, but what? What could stop this menace? A dragon is a legendary creature, typically with serpentine or reptilian traits.

This dragon is a hot metal dragon, powers of electricity and fire. This crimson entity is weak against plants and water. Then, something clicked in Penny's mind. _Of course!_

She drew something simple, much to Snap's confusion. "A plant gun Penny? C'mon!" Penny groaned of annoyance. "I know you're worried Snap, but I know what I'm do-AAAAAH!" The dragon's tail grabbed Penny. "No!" Snap cried, "Let her go!"

The dragon chuckled, twisting Penny's arm and laughing as she screamed. "Feel that pain, Sanchez? Don't worry, you'll be feeling that for the rest of your _life_." Penny shot the plant gun, vines spur from it and wrapping them around the dragon. The dragon let go of Penny as he was tied by the vines.

Penny breathed heavily, her eyes adverting to Snap and Rudy. As Rudy regained consciousness and witnessed the battle, he remembered something from two years ago, on the first adventure to ChalkZone. Bullynerd was going to pound them, and Snap suggested an anvil...an anvil. _That's it!_

"Penny...," he spoke through a parched tone, "...draw an anvil!" Penny stared at him with questioning eyes. It took Snap a while to realize what Rudy was planning. Then, Penny know what the drawer meant. Penny realized that it was awfully rainy today in the Real World, and maybe...just maybe...

She drew an anvil as fast as she could, dropping it by the dragon. It hit the dragon successfully, but it made the dragon enraged by the pain. His claws zoom to the trio, slashing them with extreme force.

Penny dragged the plant-trapped dragon, along with the help of Rudy and Snap. However, the dragon snarled and caught Rudy in its grasp. "You will be mine, Great Creator. There is NO escape, NO ESCAPE!" "Oh yeah?" Rudy challenged, "There's always a way to escape from your problems, but you have to face them in order to succeed!"

The trio darts over to a portal, the same portal Penny opened earlier. And as just as she predicted, it was raining. She pushed the dragon as hard as she could with the help of others. The dragon each delivered a painful attack to them, but the trio managed to yank him into the Real World.

The dragon chuckled. "You fools, I'm in the Real World now, ready to take over!" Penny smirked. "Look up." The dragon realized it was raining, and screamed in defeat. Yet, he grabbed Snap. "You're coming with me..."

Penny and Rudy pulled Snap as much as they could from the dragon, and the dragon washed away.

Rudy smiled as he proclaimed,

"_Well, he's all washed up_."

* * *

One more chapter to go! Yay! Leave reviews please!


	10. Chapter 10

ChalkZone-"Snap Out Of It!"

Here it is, the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

Chapter 10

The nightzone was silent, the dayzone was shining.

All of ChalkZone is at peace.

Rudy sighed, explaining as much as he can to his parents about ChalkZone. It wasn't hard, wasn't easy. His confession was of how important this world is to him and how important he is to Snap.

After the battle with dragon, Snap was clunging to Rudy, glad that he was finally here. Safe and sound. Even Penny was elated. But, even if ChalkZone is saved, it won't be the same without Skrawl.

So much has happened in four weeks. The dragon's chaos, Snap trapped in the Real World, Penny as a hero, and now his parents know his secret. At least, his parents accepted it. Those kind words never left Rudy's mind.

"If it means so much to you, then you can still protect ChalkZone."

"Just be careful, young man."

He loves them so much.

But no matter what, the trio will never forget this one line:

_ChalkZone will never be the same._

**-End-**

* * *

Okay, completed! I'm so proud with this! Please show reviews!


End file.
